Warlord's Bloodline
by angellanger1
Summary: Megatron and Orion's child has long since been born. Megatron knows NOTHING about her. And she has no idea who her Sire really is. Could that lead to massive problems? Skips around a lot from chapter to chapter. Orion is now Optimus, starts just after Cliffjumper's death. Megatron/Optimus, Knock Out Megs' daughter friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Warlord's Bloodline Chapter 1

A/N Here's the sequel to Warlord's Affair. The setting skips to Earth, just before the humans come in. So The first episode. Orion is now Optimus. This was posted so quickly because of the best response I have ever had for only having Warlord's Affair up for a DAY! Hope you all enjoy the quick update, and a shout out to all who reviewed, Favorited, or added Warlord's Affair to their Alerts.

"Carrier, can we go for a drive, well, you drive I fly?" Rose asked. Optimus, her Carrier, chuckled and turned to his daughter. "Why don't you play a game?" he inquired. The small red and gray femme slumped her shoulders. "Everyone but you and Ratchet are out on patrol. There's no one here to play with." She reminded her Carrier sadly. Seconds later the other three Autobots drove in through the entrance of the base, and none of them looked happy. "Alright, Rose, why don't you go help Ratchet organize the med-bay while we talk." Optimus told his daughter. "Okay." She replied, knowing that, by Cybertronian standards, she was too young and small to be a scout, let alone a warrior.

So she made herself useful by helping and learning from Ratchet, the team's field medic. He was an older, slightly grumpy. But Rose liked him all the same. "Hey, Ratchet, the others are back." She informed him. Ratchet registered her tone and was relieved that they were all perfectly safe. They had just lost one of their own not two days before.

"Alright, well, you know where everything goes." Ratchet dismissed the youngling. He turned on the radio so that Rose wouldn't get too bored. The first song that came on was September by Daughtry. He relaxed as Rose began to sing along quietly. "_Of all the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same. Years go by and time just seems to fly. But the memories are made_." Ratchet focused more on Rose's light soprano rather than the harder tenor of the original singer. That was how Optimus found them organizing the med-bay about an hour later.

"Having fun are we Rosie?" the red and blue mech chuckled as she danced around, tools in her small servos. She was thoroughly focused on the task at hand.

Rosie was a name Agent Fowler had once called her, and it had kind of stuck. The young femme jumped at the unexpected sound of her Carrier's voice. "Rosie, Can I talk to Ratchet in private for a moment." Rose rushed off to find Bumblebee. Bee always had fun games to play. "As of tomorrow there will be humans in the base. Bumblebee and Arcee were seen by two human youths" Optimus informed the medic, knowing he wasn't particularly fond of humans. Much to the larger bots surprise, Ratchet looked concerned, not angered. "What about Rose? Will having them here be good for her?" Ratchet inquired calmly. "Only time will tell." He said, worry creeping into his voice.

A/N Humans next chapter! Who else is excited?! This is unbetaed, so if anyone would like to take it up please let me know. If there are any mistakes please let me know via PM or review. Again thank you all for the overwhelming support of Warlord'' Affair. And I will try to type and post the other four chapters of this story ASAP. LOVES! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Warlord's Bloodline Chapter 2

A/N Humans come in this chapter. Setting the stage for future chapters a little bit. This story has gotten an AMAZING response to both this and Warlord's Affair, and I thank all those who have read and reviewed these stories.

Rose was sitting in the base's awkward human-sized living room watching TV. Well, she wasn't really watching anything, more like channel-surfing, trying to find something to watch until Bee and Arcee got back.

Just as she was about to give up and see if Bulkhead wanted to do something she heard Bumblebee and Arcee's engines revving up the ramp into the base.

When the yellow and black muscle car opened his door, Rose saw a small human wearing red glasses step out. His hair was brown with a wind-blown craziness to it. Two humans stepped off of Arcee, a girl and a boy. The boy looked older than the other two, and more responsible. The girl was asking Bulkhead rapid-fire questions and making the big bot quite uncomfortable.

Rose heard other conversation going on and decided to get a closer look at the humans. Her Carrier was explaining how they'd ended up on Earth. Rose had been online when they'd left their home planet, but she had been too young to remember it very well.

Rose walked down the steps to the main floor. '_They're a very small species, aren't they?'_ she thought as she approached the humans. "Hey kiddo, I was wondering when you would get curious enough to come check out the humans." Bulkhead said his vice filled with relief. Rose could tell he was happy to have the human female's attention off of him, even for a moment. "Hi, I'm Miko. What's your name, and why are you so small?" the black-and-pink-haired human questioned almost before Rose knew she was so close. "My name's Rose and I'm so small because I'm a lot younger." She said, not seeming in the least bit offended.

Hours later the humans left, so did Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee. "Rose, how do you feel?" Ratchet asked. "I'm fine; although, I am a little tired." She tried, and failed, top stifle a yawn. "Well then, off to berth with you." Optimus said as he scooped up his daughter. "Night, Ratchet." Rose grumbled, already starting to fall into recharge.

A/N That's it for early stuff. The next chapter skips WAY ahead to the end of season one. You may have figured out that what I do follow, I follow VERY loosely. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Warlord's Bloodline, please leave a review and let me know what you all think so far. And just a reminder this is unbetad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warlord's Bloodline

Chapter 3

A/N Megatron finally meets his daughter! (Read Warlord's Affair if you haven't already for more info on that subject) Hope you enjoy Chapter 3, also updates may be fewer and farther between because I only have up two more chapters after this written already, and school gets in the way of writing time a lot. So I apologize in advance for lagging updates.

"Carrier, you look worried, well, actually, everyone looks worried. Why?" Rose asked. "An old prophecy, which may be coming true." The Autobot leader told his daughter, who had matured greatly in the short time since they had met the humans.

-Decepticons-

Megatron had been acting exceedingly strange as of late. He was obsessed with finding more Dark Energon. And, unknown to everyone else, he found his thoughts constantly drifting to the mech that had once been his lover.

'_What had become of the sparkling he'd been carrying? Was it a mech or a femme? When was the youngling's creation day? Was the youngling even still online?_

Those were just some of the thoughts he'd been going through repeatedly for quite some time. And today was no exception. These were the exact thoughts that Soundwave snapped him out of when he came to a stop in front of him.

"What is it!" he demanded, more yelling than anything. The wordless mech showed him a location where there was a large amount of Dark Energon. "Well, I've been searching the stars when Dark Energon floes directly beneath my feet." He grumbled, more to himself than to Soundwave.

Turning his attention back to his TIC. "You're in charge until I return." He ordered as he stomped out of the Nemesis.

When he got to the specified location he was a little confused, why was there a volcano? _'What would Dark Energon be dong in there? Or is it somewhere nearby?' _Megatron thought about it for a moment. Then decided not to question it any further.

He climbed to the top of the volcano, and inside was Dark Energon, and lots of it. While at the top he started communing with Unicron.

Moments after this monumental discovery, he felt somebot tugging him away from the edge of the volcano. He turned to face the supposed threat, bringing him face to face with Optimus. The volcano was now erupting, something Megatron had failed to notice.

Megatron just looked at his former lover for a moment, and nearly convinced himself that he saw love, and regret. _'What're you regretting?'_ he thought.

The Dark Energon was now messing with Optimus' systems. The other Autobots actually had to drag him through the ground-bridge and into the base.

Rose looked very worried. "Carrier!" she cried to him, trying to run to his side. Bee held her back, not knowing if Optimus' prolonged exposure to Dark Energon would effect the youngling. "I'll be alright, but we have bigger problems." He stated gravely.

A/N Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! I forgot I ended the chapter here, Megatron doesn't meet Rose until next chapter. Sorry, and another time jump, just before Megatron goes to Autobot base. Please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey! Just letting you know I'm alive! I have been busy with work for awhile, and had absolutely NO ambition to get typing. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Warlord's Bloodline for you all. Enjoy! BTW another time jump, just before Megatron enters the base. Are you all tired of time jumps yet?

"Carrier, why is everyone so nervous?" Rose asked curiously. "Megatron will be here soon." Optimus said, his voice deadpan with worry. Rose knew of the Decepticon warlord, but had never actually seen him. And much to Optimus' surprise no one who didn't already know made the connection between the likeness of the two.

"I want you to stay with the humans until we leave." He stated. "No, Carrier. I'm strong enough, I want to help." In all her life she'd never spoken something if she didn't believe it with all her spark. For this reason Optimus let her stand by the other Autobots.

Just before Ratchet opened the Ground-bridge Arcee went to stand by Rose. "It's okay if you're scared. Everybot gets scared sometimes, even Optimus." The blue two-wheeler said. Rose felt annoyed. Why did everyone assume that she was afraid?

Megatron looked around the small base. "Quaint." He said. As his optics wandered around the room he spotted a very small Autobot standing between Optimus and the medic. Her tiny frame looked much like his. "And what might your name be, Little One?" The warlord's voice rumbled and vibrated her small frame. "Rose, my nickname's Rosie." She replied with a steady, somewhat chirpy, voice. Her optics met the much larger bot's unwaveringly. Megatron admired her bravery.

Megatron smirked when he saw Jack. "I never forget a face, even that of a human." He said.

That's when Miko ran towards the large gray Decepticon. "If you double-cross anyone _mine's_ the face you'll never forget! Never!" she shouted as loud as her voice would allow. Much to everyone's surprise, when Fowler couldn't pull her back, Rosie ran right past Megatron to help Fowler pull her away from him. _'Very brave, or is she just that selfless?'_ he wondered to himself.

As he watched the smaller red and gray bot whispered something to Miko; and then returned to the group. "Carrier, when are we leaving?" Rose asked the Prime. "As soon as Ratchet gets the coordinates from Megatron." The larger bot answered.

Rose worried that Miko might do something foolish, or even more foolish.

Megatron looked a little surprised when Rose came with them through the ground-bridge. "The youngling's coming with us," Megatron said incredulously "She'll get killed." Megatron protested.

The warlord knew as soon as she called Optimus "Carrier" that she was his daughter. The other Autobots noticed the concern Megatron had for Rose, and were suspicious of his motives. But Optimus had guessed Megatron figured it out. "She's strong enough, Megatron." Was Optimus' way of telling him to stay out of their business. "Okay then." The gray mech replied.

"Let's hurry up before Unicron knows we're here." Arcee sounded a little nervous.

"He already does." Rose replied. "How would you know?" The two-wheeler shot back, a little annoyed by how Rose seemed to know and she didn't. "That's a good indicator." The small bot said, while pointing to the ceiling. Arcee screamed, effectively startling everyone. But Rose, who had seen far fewer horrors in life, seemed unafraid. That caught the mech's attention, and made them look up too. Instead of a roof, as they had expected, was an eye. Rose turned her head to the side, almost unnoticeably. "What do you hear?" Optimus asked his highly observant daughter.

"Clicking, chittering, and whirring. Sounds like Unicron sent something and it sounds like they're flying." Rose answered simply.

Megatron wondered if she was always that observant, but before he had time to ask Unicron's antibodies attacked.

They fought their way though the swarm, nearly losing Arcee along the way. Nobody thought Rose would fight as well as she did, considering it was her first ever fight. But her and Bumblebee seemed to make a bit of a competition out of it.

"Is everyone okay?" Optimus called to the others. There was a variety of sounds from actual replies to Bumblebee's beeping.

"Alright then, let's keep moving." Optimus ordered.

Rose noticed that Megatron had not answered out loud, but had nodded instead. She also noticed that the Decepticon leader kept glancing back, as if to make sure she was still there. And it was bothering her!

To get him to stop she moved up by him and Optimus, who were both at the front of the group. Megatron was actually a little startled when she decided to talk to him.

"What do you do all day?" She asked seemingly out of the blue. Optimus chuckled at her out-going and curious nature.

"I do a lot of organizing and file keeping, along with making sure others do their job properly." The large mech answered after a moment's consideration. "

"That's not very different from what Carrier does, right Carrier?" She looked to Optimus to confirm her conclusion.

"We do similar things, but we do them very differently." He answered smoothly. Optimus had always had a way of saying something without actually saying it.

The door was directly in front of them now. Megatron opened the door.

Optimus tried to get his daughter to stay and help the others defend the door, but she refused to stay. She seemed convinced that she would be of more use to Optimus and Megatron than to the other bots.

"Plus too many bots in such a small place would be counterproductive, nobody would be able to do anything." Rose concluded her argument.

"The kid's right, Prime." Megatron agreed, he wanted to ask some questions, and he wanted Rose to hear the answers. Little did he know Rose had a similar thought process. Optimus gave in to that logic.

Once inside the door it sealed itself and Optimus began to drain the Matrix into Unicron's spark.

At the same time Unicron used his link to Megatron to make him kill Optimus, but Megatron was stronger willed than the destroyer had anticipated. _Not My Daughter!_ He thought harshly to the Cybertronian deity.

When Megatron opened his optics Rose was right there with her tiny servos on his knee-plating.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, but before he could answer Optimus fell to the ground. The large mech was clearly exhausted.

"Carrier!" the small bot cried as she ran to the much larger bot.

At the same moment Optimus fell Megatron was released from Unicron's influence. "Carrier?" Rose tried to get his attention. But as he got up he looked confused. He looked from Megatron, to Rose, and back again.

"Megatronus, where are we? And whose this?" he asked, shocking the other two bots. "Carrier?" Rose questioned, hoping he would snap out of it and remember.

Megatron stepped forward and helped him to his pedes. "Optimus," he said, to gauge his reaction. He got a confused look in answer. "Orion?" he tried again, this time earning a small smile in answer.

"Rose, you and your Carrier will come with me. I'll care for you until he regains his memory." Megatron said. Rose just nodded in understanding.

The other Autobots broke in just in time to see Optimus and Rose go through the Ground Bridge.

A/N Here's the latest chapter. Please R&amp;R, no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! School just started, and for some reason I write more during school than out of it. So you may see more updates and or new stories from me. I'm working on chapter six of this story currently. Anyway, reminder Optimus remembers NOTHING about being Optimus, or about Rose being born.

Orion felt like he'd missed something. Where was he? Why was this little femme calling him Carrier? "Optimus?" Megatronus said cautiously, but Orion didn't know who "Optimus" was. So he gave Megatron a confused look.

"Orion?" he said this time, making him smile. "Rose, you and your Carrier will come with me. I'll care for you until he regains his memory." Megatronus addressed them both in the beginning, but only addressing Rose at the end.

The door crashed open with a loud _bang_ just as Orion led the small femme, Rose, through the ground bridge.

Rose felt a little nervous. "Carrier?" she said, wanting him to answer a question. Instead he looked confused, and had a servo resting on his chestplates. "Megatron." Rose said, getting the huge bots attention. "Yes, Rose." He replied, actually using her name.

"What's wrong with Carrier? He has his servo on his chestplate."

The young bot had a look of worry painted on her small face.

Just before he replied he opened a door and told a bot named Knock Out to make sure everything was normal with her Carriers' systems.

"Now we can talk, Little One." He said, leading her to a different room. After entered into what looked like a Cybertronian berthroom. Everything was larger than Rose had ever seen. The berth was at least big enough for Megatron and her Carrier.

"So," Megatron said, startling the young bot. "Sorry, just… I'm not used to meeting new bots." She replied sheepishly. "Or getting out of the base for that matter." She added as an afterthought. "Well, I'm sure you'll come to feel right at home." He said soothingly.

"About your Carrier." He addressed her earlier question while motioning for her to sit in one of the too large chairs. Rose complied and looked at him expectantly. "Your Carrier doesn't remember you being born. He only remembers being Orion Pax." He stepped there, letting this new information sink into her processor. "Ratchet sometimes calls Carrier, Orion. I never knew that that used to be his name." She said in wonder.

"Yes, you wouldn't know that because you were born _after_ he became a Prime." He said, but then thought he should make sure. "Is that correct?" He wanted to get a clearer picture of when she was born.

"That's right. And if Carrier doesn't remember ma being born, he must think he's still sparked!" she exclaimed excitedly, joyous at figuring out her Carrier's actions. "Yes." He praised.

Rose really was a bright young bot, and given just a little bit of information, could read others like a book.

"How much do you know about your Sire." He asked, hoping Orion had told her _something_ that would help her realize she was part Decepticon. "Um… he told me I hadn't met him, and he used to be a gladiator named Megatronus." She said.

Megatron's optics gleamed. '_Put it all together.'_ He thought, now knowing that she really was his daughter.

Rose felt like she had just said a _very_ important piece of information. Megatron, Megatronus… Could Megatron be short for Megatronus?

"Megatron," she said quietly, making sure she had the warlord's attention. "Yes, Rose." He said back, seeing a curious light in her optics." Were you once named Megatronus?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"I was once known by that name." He replied. She smiled at him. She'd figured out who her Sire was!

A/N Yay. Another chapter for you all! I had more written, but I wanted to get it up tonight and I've already been typing for about three hours. So hope you enjoy, R&amp;R, no flames please. Any questions you may have you can leave in a review or PM me. Love you all and thanks a million!;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose had wandered around with her Sire for a day or so, that way she could learn her way around the ship. In that time she saw many bots come to her Sire and give him information. She liked it here. The bots were nice, and Knock Out was funny when he spoke to her.

"Sire?" Rose said to get his attention. "Yes." He answered. "Can you teach me to fly?" She asked. Ratchet had told her she could fly when she was younger, but with no one to teach her how, she had never done it.

"You don't look like a flyer." He observed. It was true, Rose's wings were collapsible, which meant she could also have a grounder vehicle mode, but since she had never really got out of the base anyway, she'd opted against it.

"I don't actually have a vehicle mode yet. I never had need of one." She replied. "Well, let's change that." He chuckled at the way Rose's face lit up at the thought of getting her first vehicle mode.

Hours later Rose was proving a fast learner. As Megatron and Rose landed back on the _Nemesis_ they were greeted by none other than Optimus, although Megatron had asked Rose to call him "Carrier" or "Orion" to make him feel a little more comfortable.

Orion had been reintroduced to his daughter after Knock Out and Megatron made it very clear to him that this was his previously unborn sparkling.

"Did you see me? Did you? Did you?" Rose asked him excitedly. Orion looked unsure of how to proceed for a moment. But then a smile split his faceplate and he replied "I sure did!" As any proud parent would.

Rose hugged her Carrier's legs before yawning loudly. "Someone's tired." Megatron teased. "Am not!" She protested before another yawn came from her mouth. "Come on, off to Berth with you." Megatron said as he picked her up to bring her to her berthroom.

A/N Okay, I'm not dead and neither is this story! My muse is just being a pain in the butt about it! And I've been having other personal problems lately. And let's not forget School. So I know this chapter is short, but since I left out a lot of my original Chapter 5 I had to start from scratch. So, sorry it's short, but at least I managed to get you something! Loves to all readers and remember… Reviews are my life, and might get me to update faster. Also I wanted a little Sire-Daughter bonding, and what better way than a flight lesson!


End file.
